Lose the Henry, Add the Gio
by angelgrl0284
Summary: Everyone is starting to see Henry for what he is and ponders why Betty is still with him.
1. Part 1

**A/N:** _This is a collection of shorts about Betty and the people in her life realizing that Gio is in fact the better man for her._ _This fic is probably not for those who love Henry. And I feel that I must warn that, in my opinion, it's a bit OOC or AU, which ever you'd prefer to call it._

Betty sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen. She was suppose to be sending out emails for Daniel, but she found her mind wondering. And instead of wondering to the thought of her boyfriend, Henry, she found herself thinking of Gio.

How was it that a guy that made sandwiches for living had her so fascinated and excited?

She had no idea, but so it was.

All she knew was that since Gio showed up, Henry seemed pale and boring in comparison. Gio was fun. He excited her, pushed her, and brought out all these passionate longings in Betty that Henry was incapable of doing.

And it wasn't just physical appearance. Though Gio was certainly better looking. His dark, long hair with that one stray strand that hung tantalizingly over his forehead, his tight shirts that showed off a great body that he often wore a sexy black jacket over, his teasing dark eyes, and his captivating smile made Henry look like, well, a boring accountant. But it really wasn't just that.

No, it was more about the way Gio made her feel: alive and like she could do anything. Plus she had the feeling that Gio would never do anything to hurt her; that he'd always be there for her. _He'd_ never get a girl pregnant and then have to move off to Tucson to raise the baby.

It was almost noon. Betty sighed. Soon she'd have to go down to accounting and eat with Henry and pretend that she wanted to be there with him. Pretend that she wasn't wishing it was Gio that sat next to her, talking and laughing with her. Pretend that the whole time they were eating she wasn't thinking about when she'd see Gio next. And when Henry would give her a chaste, dry kiss at the end of their lunch, Betty would have to pretend that she wasn't picturing Gio's warm, soft lips on hers.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

It was noon and Gio was busily making sandwiches and ringing up customers; it seemed everyone in Queens wanted a sandwich from Gio's Deli for lunch. Still, it didn't stop Gio from thinking about his most recent fixation, Betty and Henry. He knew he thought about them far more than he should, but he couldn't help it. Betty had invaded his mind constantly since he met her, and subsequently Henry had started to as well.

He had told Betty she was an idiot for dating Henry. And that was before he even met him. After being around Egg Salad a couple of times, Gio was at a complete loss as to what Betty could possible see in the guy. He was boring, plain, and dull to the hilt. But all that wasn't what bothered Gio.

No, it was the way that Henry manipulated and controlled Betty that irritated Gio. He had seen the man whine like a baby because he didn't want to dance after taking Betty to a _club_, seen him fail to call her while he was off doing God knows what with his knocked up ex-girlfriend, and watched him pick up women in front of her, not to mention the irrational jealousy. Gio smiled to himself. Well, perhaps not completely irrational. Gio didn't think Henry knew the extent of his feelings, but he did know enough to be worried. _Good_, Gio thought. _Let him worry._

The ridiculous part was that Gio had watched Betty end up forgiving Henry and sometimes even apologize to him over all the crap he'd done to her. Betty was a strong, smart girl and Gio didn't understand how Henry had such a hold over her. He only hoped it wasn't a lasting hold; that one day Betty would open her eyes to what Henry really was.

Betty deserved better than Henry. She deserved a real man; someone who would appreciate her for the opinionated, independent person she was. Someone who would help keep her focused on her goals. Someone who would frustrate her just to see that cute look she got when she was irritated. Someone like Gio.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Daniel was sitting at his desk going over some photos from a recent shoot when Betty appeared in front of him.

"I'm going to lunch now," she announced.

"Off to Gio's Deli?" he asked, knowing it was almost the only place she ate now. And he was fairly confident that Betty ate there not just because she loved the sandwiches, but also because she enjoyed the company of the owner.

"Uh, no," she said with a blush. "Not today. Henry's made me a surprise for lunch." Daniel could tell she was trying to sound enthused about it, but was failing at it.

"Oh." Daniel just barely hid the disgust in his voice at the mention of Henry. "Well I'll see you when you get back then."

As Betty turned and walked out the door, Daniel thought about Henry and Betty. Or more specifically, how much he didn't want Betty to be with Henry. Betty had become more than a secretary to him over the past year and a half, she was also a friend. When it came to Betty, Daniel knew that he had a protective older brother vibe going on.

He had initially liked Henry and thought that he would be very good for Betty. Then suddenly this girlfriend that no one knew about, Charlie, appeared.

Now Daniel would be the first to admit that he was a womanizer and that when it came to his own love life he was as Betty's nephew called him, a dog. But that didn't stop him from wanting Betty to date a man that would respect her and treat her well. So when Daniel realized that Henry was in love with Betty but still dating Charlie, essentially stringing two women along, he realized that Henry was no better than himself. That was when Daniel decided Henry was, in fact, not the guy for Betty.

Of course Betty hadn't seen that.

Daniel had even threatened to fire Henry if Betty decided to date him. Daniel grimaced at the thought of that little episode. It had proved to hail disastrous results, save for one thing. Betty had introduced Daniel to Giovanni Rossi under the false pretense of him being her boyfriend.

From the get go, Daniel could tell that Gio was brash and opinionated, but he liked him all the same. After being around Gio several times he had started to notice the way Gio appreciated Betty and the way that he looked at her. It was a look that clearly said Gio thought Betty was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Even Daniel, who was sometimes clueless, could see that Gio had come to care a great deal for Betty.

In Daniel's mind, Gio was by far the better man when it came between him and Henry. He had hoped that Betty's new found desire to eat at Gio's Deli at least four times a week was a sign that she was starting to see what he already had. But Betty was still seeing Henry, so perhaps he had been wrong. Daniel wanted to do something about it, but he feared that Betty would get so angry that she completely shut him down if he pushed the issue to hard.

For now all he could do was very strongly hint to her his opinion on the matter. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Gio would make a far better companion for Betty than Henry.


End file.
